Corrupted, a Horror Story
by Lady Lucis
Summary: All OCs. This should possibly be rated MA.  Existence has finally been irreversibly corrupted, and has spread it to Balance. Now the two primal beings decide to do something about their rebellious 'daughter', Lucis. Warning: permanent character death.


Corrupted – A Horror Story

V :: Well hello everyone, nice to see you all again!

Lucis :: [sarcasm]Oh yeah, because EVERYONE is going to show up because of the ending of THIS fic.[/sarcasm]

V :: Well, they WILL. So…. Shut up.

Lucis :: Just say the damn disclaimer before I sick the psycho-dragon on you.

V :: No thanks. I'll have Rekkie say it.

Rekkie :: V does not own Transformers, Sailor Moon, or life. She DOES however, own me, Lucis, Balance, and Existence. And she is also the cause of all the world's suffering.

V :: *glares at Rekkie* …. Read and review, everyone! I love constructive criticism, but all flames are used to power my Fire Buster III *obscure Sailor Moon reference* On with the fic! *slams hand down on a giant red button saying 'Do not push'* Oh yeah, and warning… This is a torture fic. And there is permanent main character death. ….Bye! *vanishes*

The brunette blinked her eyes open blearily, glancing around at an unfamiliar room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all made of the same grayish glass with the blue and purple swirling patterns. 'If the Eternus Crystal was made into a room, this would be what it looked li-... Crap.'

She glanced around once more in fear before getting up to pace, only to run smack into an invisible wall with a thump as she fell backwards. She wiggled her nose to make sure it wasn't broken, then got back up again. Feeling around the room told her that she had exactly half of it that she could roam in, with no visible doors or exits. A shimmering in the other half of the room told her that Balance was appearing. Of course, having Rekkie show up instead made her blink.

The silver haired boy looked around in confusion before spotting Lucis. "What's going on?" The brunette shrugged expressively, having no clue herself. "Where are we, and why does it feel like the AllSpark?" Another set of shrugs and a headshake. "Do you know anything right now?" A silent laugh and another headshake was his answer, making him realize something was wrong. "...Can you... Talk?" He didn't get an answer that time, instead Lucis grabbed a piece of a long black hexagonal crystal from a pocket and starting to write on the invisible wall. It took her a few tries to figure out how to write backwards, but she got the hang of it fairly quickly.

•No. I can't. I can't make any noise at all.• She reached down and rapped loudly on the ground. •Except things like that... I can't even sing... ( T ^ T )• She watched her friend's horrorstruck look for a few seconds before continuing to 'talk'. •If I try and make you a portal out, will you leave through it? I can only leave it up for a few seconds.• Rekkie shook his head no, making Lucis sigh silently and keep writing. •Go, then you can get help. Staying here just dooms us both.• Still the blue-eyed boy refused to budge, despite the glare he received. •Existence won't spare you a second time. It will never understand the capacity for human emotion that keeps me how I am. Existence will never accept that I refuse to be his pawn anymore.•

The two stayed in silence for the next several hours, Lucis not even moving to write anything else, though she gave Rekkie quite a few more pleading looks to leave, each met with him resolutely shaking his head. When black iron shackles suddenly appeared on the wrists and ankles of both, Existence appeared with a pop in Lucis' side of the room. The unconcealed glare she shot her father along with the mouthed curse didn't move his impassive face at all.

'Will you do now as you're told, Light?' Lucis just glared and shook her head in a definative no, still mouthing curses at Existence. The brunette winced and got back to her feet after the black spherical mass reached out and whipped her across the side of the face. 'Your impudence vexes me. You shall learn shortly.'

Existence vanished over to the other side of the room, appearing behind Rekkie with the intent to kill, however before he could use one of his amorphous limbs to rip the silver-haired human-form mech's spark out, Rekkie fell through a light-disk Lucis formed under his feet, safely back on Earth with a barrier put up around the entire planet to save them from Existence's sure wrath. That didn't save the brunette though, and she was thrown violently into one of the silvery-blue walls and blacked out.

She was awakened some time later to some sharp pain in her side. She went to move to cover it, only to find her wrists bound to something solid, as were her ankles. She shifted and craned her head around to see, only to drop it back down with a thump and an internal whine. She was tied to the table in the torture chamber. Yup, she was dead now. She started working on getting out of the shackles, unable to un-form and reform due to the armlet cutting into her upper arm and choking off any active use of her powers that hadn't already been done prior to it being put on. Good thing Earth was already safe.

'Damn. And I had just found love again. I always knew I was cursed.' She sighed and struggled vainly against the shackles, only succeeding in chafing her wrists and ankles. Once she was nearly at the point of making her wrists bleed, the side of the room shimmered and her corrupted father appeared in his normal amorphous blob shape. 'Hello son of a bitch.' She mouthed the Earth curse to Existence, punctuated with that continual glare.

The amorphous deity didn't seem much bothered by the mouthed insult or the glare, simply floating along a few feet over to his tied up creation. "You have picked up bad habits from the mortal humans." His blob shape shifted and resolved into his humanoid form, mostly so he could more easily hold the dagger that formed into the hand that closed over it.

Lucis' eyes widened slightly and she renewed her efforts to escape, still unable to. Existence gestured silently, Lucis freezing in place, much to her chagrin. 'So you can still control me physically. I don't care.'

The black-haired man simply looked her over impassively, a dead look to his eyes. Blank, flat black, as if there was an utter lack of emotion behind them, only pure, rational thought. "You will care shortly."

The dagger lifted, then was set against the soft skin on the underside of Lucis' right arm. For now it wasn't cutting, but the careful strokes were even more unnerving to her. Finding a spot where the dagger transmitted a pulse, Existence shifted his grip on the dagger and brought it down carefully against Lucis' arm, pulling perpendicular to the appendage and drawing a line of blood and a pissed off glare. Clearly this was just a warmup for Existence.

Still impassive, the deity switched the knife's grip and put it flat against her arm, flaying the skin off from her elbow to her wrist on the underside of her arm and only getting a lack of a glare for a response. Existence knew what would get her to cooperate, he simply also knew that such a thing was risky and could end up damaging Light beyond repair, or killing her. That would be saved for a last effort, where she'd have to die anyway.

Next, he moved on to the same treatment to the other arm, the burning that ached up both her arms not getting so much as a wince from her. She could handle worse. She would have to. She wasn't going to do what Existence told her to this time. There would be no compromise. Not about this. Not about another unacceptable, undeserving death. Even as he flayed the skin off her legs and finally got a faint wince out of her, there would be no accepting of this next job. She had felt worse, this was nothing compared to having a sword jammed through your heart. She would bear it. For the sake of the lives she would save and allow to start, she would bear it.

As if Existence could hear her thoughts, he coated his dagger in darkness he pulled from his other 'child'—his OBEDIENT 'child'—and ripped into the Light-elemental's shoulder, tearing it from it's socket and poisoning the surrounding tissues with darkness. His voice continued to echo calmly throughout the room, despite the carnage he was wreacking on his 'daughter'. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Mustering up her glare again through the pain, she hissed silently and mouthed her response. 'Like Kal'drystz.' Somehow, she even kept up her glare through the feeling of sharp wires being pressed against her blood-soaked, ripped-open arms. She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, blocking out what she was sure was coming next. Blood conducted electricity far better than clean skin did, and with the wires shoved straight into her veins, she knew this was going to _hurt_. A second or so later, there was a sound of a dial turning and the click and whir of an electrical generator turning on as electricity pulsed through the wires. She bit through her lip in the first few seconds, tears trailing down her face while she fought back the scream building in her muted throat. The electricity stopped when there was a faint smell of burned skin and she had stopped bleeding from her arms. 'Don't bother asking, I'm still not doing it.'

'You will change your mind soon, Light.' Existence once again went to slash his 'daughter' with the poisoned dagger, only to be cut off by a sharp blast of light that nearly impaled the primal being through the center, which was only avoided by Existence moving out of the way, impaling 'him' instead to the side of his spherical mass, causing a sizzling sound and the smell of something burning. 'You useless creation!'

Lucis smirked in triumph, moved her arm out of the now-useless power-lock, and started to free herself from the rest of the restraints. Just when she had gotten herself up to her feet and was about to disappear, Existence recovered and his dagger morphed to his sword, which he covered in darkness and plunged through his 'daughter's' heart. The brunette staggered for a second, stumbled forwards, and crashed to her knees before falling forward and slamming the hilt of the sword through her ribs with a silent scream of agony as she was effectively internally burned alive. The darkness covering the sword flooded her already-fragile heart and shattered it apart, consuming it entirely. There would be no more 'do-overs' or 'reset button moments' for Queen Lucis of the House of Valchiria-Solaria.

Shortly later, Existence appeared to Kikite in his human guise, handing over the light-elemental's powers to her daughter, making the girl the new goddess of light, giving no explanation of what had happened to her mother.

V :: Well? What did you guys think? *points to the review button* And if anyone's interested —which I doubt— there's a second part to this fic that's written by my closest confidant and co-conspirator, Kikezehfox, the link to which is here: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6331753/1/Valentines_Day [without the spaces, obviously.]


End file.
